Benson
Benson is a gumball machine and the evil boss of Mordecai, Rigby and other guys that live in Mr. Maellard's house. He is known for worshipping the devil and giving half of his soul to him and Po for a gun. He is a park keeper and has never put out any wildfires in his park since he owned the land because he is evil. He constantly litters and encourages homeless dudes to come to the park. He is so evil that when he is angry, his glass head becomes red so that Po knows that a glowing red person from far away is her ally. He is now known as the current fuhrer of Germany. Benson realised his workers weren't listening to him so he decided to chuck himself into the Wa-Machine and turned into WaBenson, Mordecai and Rigby wanted to save him but it was too late, he was already cloned and Mordecai and Rigby were accidently cloned into their evil counterparts WaMordecai and WaRigby. After the Extreme War, his workers still weren't listening to them. He was too stupid to fire them so instead he turned into WaWaBenson. Early Life He was a groundskeeper, just like Mordecai and Rigby were, he worked for Pops. He was most hated by him, because he shouted at him a lot and became a slacker. He was paid poorly, and was angry about that. His anger slowly made him violent, lashing war at everyone. At that time, he was friends with the Teletubbies. They were an evil organization that faked themselves as a safe children's television act. He was friends with Dipsy. He built him a gumball machine gun, which was used to ahnillate his enemies. He wanted revenge and he exchanged half of his soul to Po and the other half of it to the devil. In exchange, they gave him immortality and monster strength. He set fire and vandalized his park and that really angered Pops. He then started the Extreme War, one of the biggest, most devastating event in the UnWorld. Contract with Mr.Maellard Benson signed a contract with the less evil, Mr.Maellard. He was accused of starting the Extreme War because he wanted land, I mean lots of land. Mr Maellard promoted him to park manager of his land and brought appeasement. If he signed the contract, he would stop all violence caused by him. A few years later, he shot Quips, a former groundskeeper of his park for being annoying. Mr. Maellard summoned Susan, an unimaginable monster used to kill Benson, but he killed her with his gum ball machine gun. Mr.Maellard used force and Benson shot him instead. The Extreme War continued. Time in Prison One time, Benson chopped Rigby to bits with a chainsaw, (he miraculously survived but Nobody knows how.) The police came and arrested him, and through him into prison with Twilight and The Tattle Tale Strangler. Dr. Robotnik, however, accidentally freed them all when he sent Scratch and Grounder to free one of his minions. Dr. Robtotnik did not want the. Released, so he began an epic battle with them that ultimately ended in his defeat. Everyone returned home, and lived happily forever after, or did they? Benson the Murderer Benson returned to the park after exacting from prison, only to find that Pops ran the park even better than he did while he was gone. This upset Benson, som when Pops went sky diving, he stole his parachute and pushed him out of the plane, rendering him incapable of ever working again. (That is why he acts like a weirdo, the collision with the ground gave him extreme brain trauma.) Benson resumed his normal park duties the next day. Fuhrer Career Benson is now the current fuhrer of Germany after shooting Gary the Snail. He is very evil, and forces people to work as groundskeepers for his evil park. He invited a dude named Thomas, a biped deer that is now friends with Mordecai and Rigby. He is currently in a war called The Great Prank War against the rival park. He secretly made out with Bubble Bass, but Nobody knows (because it's a SECRET). During the Great Prank War, Mordecai and Rigby still weren't listening to Benson so he wanted to clone himself again so he would be WaWaBenson. He was so evil that he had a G Major voice that would harm Mordecai and Rigby. WaWaBenson was killed when Rigby suddenly managed to steal the keys for the cart and Mordecai went extreme kartin'. They took him to the most dangerous motorway in A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away and drove off through the curb. Mordecai and Rigby survived by jumping out of the kart and they were rollin', rollin, rollin', yeah! but WaWaBenson was still in the kart. He was unconsious and a strike of lightning killed him. A few years after WaWaBenson was killed, a new being called WaWaWaBenson was created by getting Po to take him to the Wa-Machine. He also got cloned into PoBenson as well. Then, He fired Mordicai & Rigby and then hired Anna & Elsa. OH THE DISNEYNESS!!!!!!! Category:Guys Category:Haters Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Machines Category:Magical beings Category:Maniacs Category:Killers Category:Germany Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Nazis Category:Guys who served in wars Category:Rulers Category:Scary Category:Bosses Category:Losers Category:Minions of the Teletubbies Category:Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization members Category:Cartoon Characters